El amor que te ofrezco
by Fey Potter
Summary: "Las personas tienen que hacerse merecedoras del amor que se les ofrece" Juvia pudo haber esperado a Gray toda la vida su hubiera sido necesario, pero una anciana interfiere con el destino y le hace ver que no tiene toda la vida para esperar ¿Gray valdrá tanto la pena? ¿O lo mejor será olvidarlo y seguir adelante?


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece _**

* * *

**_"Las personas tienen que hacerse merecedoras del amor que se les ofrece" _**** Juvia pudo haber esperado a Gray toda la vida su hubiera sido necesario, pero una anciana interfiere con el destino y le hace ver que no tiene toda la vida para esperar ¿Gray valdrá tanto la pena? ¿O lo mejor será olvidarlo y seguir adelante?**

.

.

.

El sol se alzaba sobre la ciudad de Magnolia indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Varios magos despertaban a esas horas, unos se daban una ducha matutina, otros desayunaban, mientras algunos se vestían para salir todos al mismo lugar, el gremio Fairy Tail; el gremio más fuerte de todo fiore, aunque los habitantes de este lugar los conocieran más por "el gremio más destructivo" y ahora luego de la ausencia de de varios de sus miembros durante siete largos años "el gremio más débil de fiore" pero no estamos aquí para debatir el poder de este gremio ya que nosotros conocemos la verdadera fuerza de estos magos y, el porqué de dicha fortaleza es el amor, el amor que comparten como familia.

En esta familia hay distintos magos, así como distintas personalidades, distintos poderes y distintos sentimientos. Un ejemplo de esto podrían ser Gray y Juvia; ella tan enamorada y entregada y él tan frío y reservado, pero una de las cualidades de los magos de este gremio es la perseverancia y vaya que Juvia lo era.

En estos momentos la maga elemental se encontraba cambiando por las cales de Magnolia, en otros tiempos se le hubiera visto con su característica sombrilla para resguardarse de la lluvia que siempre la perseguía, pero ya no, no desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail, no desde que había conocido a cierto mago de hielo que le había mostrado el cielo despejado y le había robado e l corazón.

La maga iba un poco distraída pensando que a unas cuantas calles se encontraba el gremio donde por fin vería a su amado, que sin darse cuenta fue interceptada por una anciana con una túnica y un simpático sombrero.

– ¡Te he estado esperando! – Exclamo la mujer - ¡Venga ya! ¡Pasa, pasa, linda!

Jalo a Juvia de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta el interior de su tienda, la pobre chica de cabello azul no pudo reaccionar y se encontró sentada frente a la anciana y entre ellas una mesa redonda con un mantel púrpura con motas doradas con unas cartas esparcidas ordenadamente sobré la ,mesa.

– Bien – suspiró la mujer – empecemos.

– E-eh d-disculpe señora – le interrumpió nerviosa Juvia – Juvia no sabe quién es usted.

– Pero yo si se quién eres tu cariño – respondió la mujer ordenando las cartas y extendiéndoselas a Juvia – toma cuatro

Juvia obedeció y tomo cuatro cartas, la mujer las dejo sobre la mesa boca abajo separadas por la misma medida de espacio.

– Usted dijo que estaba esperando a Juvia – dijo la muchacha – ¿Pero cómo es posible si ella nunca la ha visto?

La mujer sonrió – es simple linda, soy vidente, sabría que vendrías.

La verdad la mujer había introducido a la Loxar en la tienda sin su consentimiento, pero ella prefirió no mencionarlo.

– De acuerdo – giro una carta y suspiro – lo sabía, necesitas ayuda

– Usted es mi amable pero Juvia se encuentra bien y…

La anciana no la dejo continuar – niña, conozco tu poder y no es ese tipo de ayuda

Juvia la miro sorprendida, iba a decir que ella podía defenderse.

– ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesita Juvia? – pregunto la joven ya convencida de el poder de la mujer

– Ayuda con el amor – respondió tranquilamente la anciana mirando la carta y enseñándosela a Juvia.

Ella sonrió cariñosamente – oh, pero Juvia está bien de amor, ella tiene a Grey-sama – dijo mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente – y Juvia tiene muchos amigos que la quieren.

– Mmm… por lo que veo – dijo levantando la siguiente carta – es un amor no correspondido ¿o me equivoco?

Juvia bajo la mirada – pues…

– Como supuse – dijo la mujer

– P-pero eso no le importa a Juvia – respondió la joven decidida – Ella esperará a Gray-sama el tiempo que sea necesario

La anciana sonrió – tal vez no tengas tanto tiempo, linda – Miró de nuevo la carta y prosiguió – y nunca tendrás una respuesta si no hablas

– ¿A-ah que se refiere? – preguntó la maga de agua nerviosa viendo hacia donde giraba la conversación

– Pues que si no confiesas tus sentimientos, nunca tendrás una respuesta – respondió a la pregunta la anciana

– Bue-bueno… – no era como si Gray no estuviera al tanto de los sentimientos de Juvia, digo ¡todo el gremio lo sabia! Pero razón tenía la mujer en que nunca le había dicho nada de frente, tal vez ese era el motivo ¿podría ser la razón por la cual Gray-sama no correspondía su amor?

– Veamos porque tanto miedo – dijo la dueña del lugar tomando la tercera carta, la analizó un instante y luego miró a Juvia – así que es eso

– ¿Que -e cosa? - pregunto el hada

– Rechazo. Miedo al rechazo – especifico

Juvia miro al piso y la mujer continuó mientras observaba la carta – parece que te han rechazado mucho… han sido bastante malos contigo

Juvia seguía con la mirada en el piso, la mujer la veía con algo de pena, luego dirijo la mirada a la carta en su mano y su expresión cambio, al parecer había pasado algo desapercibido

– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – Preguntó entusiasmada - ¿Qué hay con este Lyon?

La muchacha de pelo azul levanto la mirada, tenía las mejillas coloradas por la insinuación de la anciana

– ¿Que-é hay con Lyon-san? – inquirió la joven

– Pues parece que de verdad te quiere – la señora sonrió al ver la cara de la chica

– Bien, echemos un vistazo a la ultima car… ¡Por todos los cielos! está… ¡totalmente en blanco! – exclamo la anciana sorprendida

– ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto la ojiazul intrigada

– Significa… que no puedo predecir tu futuro, solo tú tienes ese poder

* * *

–Gracias– agradecía Juvia a la anciana haciendo una reverencia

Ya había salido del local de la mujer y estaba decidida a cambiar su futuro y para eso tenía que hablar con Gray.

– Basta de tanta formalidad niña – le reclamo la señora – ahora ve a hablar con ese chico

– ¡Si! – respondió la peliazul entusiasmada

La mujer de el turbante se quedo contemplándola unos segundos, luego entro y dejo la pequeña carta en blanco sobre una repisa junto a la mesa redonda.

…

– ¡Gray-sama! – Exclamo Juvia en la entrada del gremio, al ver que todas las miradas se clavaban en ella, volvió a su timidez característica – Ju-Juvia necesita hablar con usted…

El chico pelinegro se levantó de la mensa donde estaba acompañado por Natsu, Lucy, Erza y Happy y se dirigió a la chica con las manos en los bolsillos y su respectiva actitud desinteresada. Cuando ambos salieron del gremio, los murmullos se hicieron escuchar.

– Gray-sama – dijo Juvia una vez que hubieron caminado un poco – Ju-Juvia tiene algo que decirle

– Te escucho – indicó Gray sin mirarla

– Bueno… esto… Ju-Juvia quería decirle que… bueno… em –La joven inhalo aire y luego lo expulso – ¡Juvia está enamorada de Gray-sama! –exclamo deteniéndose en seco y ruborizándose a más no poder, la expresión de el rostro de el muchacho de cabellos negros detonó sorpresa durante unos segundos para luego regresar a su habitual visón.

Al ver que el joven mago no respondía siguió hablando muy rápido – Juvia sabe que Gray-sama ya lo sabe así que no debe ser ninguna sorpresa, pero ella quería decírselo directamente porque tal vez ese fuera el motivo de que Gray-sama no correspondiera a Juvia porque ella nunca había sido directa – exhalo el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y miro expectante a su amado Gray.

Juvia… – El mago creador de hielo suspiro, no sabía que decirle, el nunca había sido bueno para estas cosas de expresar sus sentimientos pero lo justo para Juvia es que él fuera sincero con ella, la joven peliazul se lo merecía

_"Tal vez sea hora de que le des una respuesta" _Fue lo que le había dicho Erza y de verdad había estado pensándolo

Yo… no sé qué decirte, la verdad… – suspiro nuevamente – la verdad no creo poder corresponderte de la misma manera…

Tal vez Gray iba a seguir hablando pero nunca lo sabremos ya que un rayo interrumpió sus palabras y tras el final del estruendoso sonido cayo una pequeña y solitaria gota. Gray pudo ver como la joven se alejaba corriendo entre la lluvia, cabizbajo se quedo un rato bajo la tormenta.

* * *

La mujer adivina miro la carta que hace unos pocos segundos se encontraba totalmente en blanco, ahora se veía un poco de color en ella… se podía distinguir un cielo, azul con manchas naranjas como el de un atardecer, solo había unas pocas nubes de lluvia que parecían alejarse

…

Eso había sido todo, era lo que bastaba para que a la pobre Loxar se le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos, con un hielo estampándose contra el duro pavimento. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era correr, correr como si eso la fuera a alejarla de las palabras de el pelinegro, como si con eso fuera a reconstruir su corazón roto, como si… como si con eso regresaría su Gray-sama…

Las lágrimas le quemaban en sus ojos y le obstruían la visión, sin mencionar la lluvia que caía sobre ella. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y solo quería escapar de lo que sentía por él, porque aun lo amaba… y no podía evitarlo la había rechazado pero aun lo seguía amando como siempre lo había hecho.

Sin siquiera percatarse de la existencia de las demás personas de Magnolia, chocó con alguien y sin quitar las manos de sus ojos siguió con su carrera, había corrido unos metros cuando una voz la hizo detenerse.

¡Juvia! – llamo el chico

Ella se paró en seco despalda a la persona que acababa de llamarla, por primera vez en su vida agradecía que lloviera sobre ella, ya que se podían disimular las lagrimas que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia. Pero sabía que no serbia de nada. La persona se acercaba a ella, podía escuchar sus pasos por entre la lluvia. _"Gota, gota, gota, paso, gota, gota, gota, paso" _Y sabía que la había visto llorar a pesar de no haberle mostrado su rostro.

Juvia – puso una mano en su hombro y le hizo dar vuelta para mirarle, era Lyon

Lyon-san – dijo Juvia en voz baja pero audible, lo miro ladeando la cabeza y sonrió – ¿Cómo se encuentra? Qué tormenta ¿no?

El soltó una bocanada de aire y sonrió dulcemente – a mi no me engañas. Ven, si te sigues mojando vas a pescar un resfriado

Juvia sonrió tristemente – Juvia está acostumbrada a mojarse – rió un poco – después de todo el cuerpo de Juvia esta hecho de agua

La verdad solo era una excusa – respondió Lyon sin titubear – Vamos, no quiero que te mojes

Se quito la chaqueta que carba y se la dio a la joven para que se protegiera del diluvio que no parecía querer cesar, ambos se refugiaron bajo el techito de una floristería esta se encontraba cerrada, lo cual era un alivio ya que los intrigantes de Fairy Tail –hombres sobre todo no eran muy bien recibidos en ella. Sonrió un poco melancólica al recordar él porque.

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_¡Natsu, Gray! Ya basta, dejen de pelear – gritaba una rubia histérica mientras ella y sus amigos caminaban por las calles de Magnolia _

_Era un lindo día, el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo y la brisa era fresca un día perfecto para salir al parque, pero una joven peliazul, seguía a un grupo conformado por cinco personas y dos gatos_

_Lucy quería comprar unas flores para adornar la tumba de su padre, ya que había pasado un tiempo sin ir al lugar donde él se encontraba sepultado, y les pidió a sus amigos que la acompañaran a hacer las compras, casualmente la maga de agua escucho la conversación y decidió seguirlos para asegurarse que no pasara nada entre Lucy y Gray. Ella estaba segura de que la Heartfilia había llevado a su amado a una floristería apropósito para poder enamorarlo. _

_Los cinco chicos entraron a la tienda y desde la ventana Juvia pudo verlo todo_

_Este idiota empezó – respondió Gray mirando a Natsu de con mala cara _

_¿A quién llamas idiota, pervertido? – grito Natsu pegando la frente de la de Gray y mirándolo de la misma forma que él _

_¿A quién llamas pervertido, llamitas? – pregunto Gray enojado_

_¡Helado nudista! – grito Natsu con flamas en sus brazos_

_¡Cerebro de flama! –bramó Gray abalanzándose sobre Natsu_

_Y así empezaron otras de las interminables peleas de Gray y Natsu, llevándose consigo todo el local y varios sitios a sus alrededores _

_¡Natsu-san, Gray-san! –chillo Wendy asustada escondiéndose detrás de Lucy _

_¡Chicos! – grito la maga de espíritus celestiales agitando los brazos _

_Basta – dijo Erza dándoles un golpe a cada uno y dejándolos con un chichón y tirados en el piso _

_Como siempre, Erza tiene que interferir – comento Happy – aun que algo tarde _

_No te vi haciendo nada para detenerlos – dijo Erza con tono sombrío a lo que Happy enmudeció _

_¡A-aye! –dijo este por fin_

_No creo que logres nada con eso – le susurró Lucy al gato_

_De repente de una pila de escombros, salió el dueño del pequeño lugar. Al parecer estaba rojo de furia y mientras blandía una escoba saco a el grupo de su "tienda"._

**Fin del Flash Back **

.

.

.

Juvia suspiro al recordar tal escena, pero su recuerdo fue interrumpido por la voz de su acompañante

- ¿En qué piensas Juvia-cha... digo Juvia? – pregunto apresurándose a corregirse por casi decir el "chan"

- ¿Huh? E-en nada – respondió sonriendo forzadamente

- De acuerdo no me digas, lo que de verdad quiero saber es que pasó contigo

- ¿De qué habla Lyon-san? – Preguntó Juvia haciéndose la desentendida – Ju-juvia está bien

- ¿No te dije que no podías engañarme con eso? – Inquirió dulcemente –puedes contarme si quieres… ¿Es por Gray?

El joven mago había dado en el blanco, Juvia bajo la mirada intentando no llorar y no sentir esa punzada en el corazón. Al ver el semblante de la chica el peliblanco supo que había dado en el clavo. El idiota de Gray había hecho otra de sus estupideces, aunque la verdad eso no era nada nuevo.

-¿Qué te hizo esta vez? – pregunto ahora con un tono serio y una mirada furiosa con el Fullbuster

- Juvia levanto el rostro rápidamente

- N-no Lyon-san usted no entiende, Gray-sama no le hizo nada a Juvia – empezó a explicar mientras movía los brazos negando

Era verdad, Gray no había hecho nada y ella lo sabía, no podía obligarlo a corresponderle y no quería que Lyon se molestara con el por algo que no había hecho…. No quería que Gray tuviera problemas con sus amigos por culpa de ella.

Lyon la miro pensativo por un momento – de acuerdo, haré como si te creyera ya que defiendes al idiota de Gray

Juvia se sonrojó – Ku-kumenesai Lyon-san

Él le sonrío _"Tal vez luego arregle cuentas con ese inútil"_

Suspiró – en fin parece que ya dejo de llover ¿nos vamos? – preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo

Juvia lo miro indecisa, la verdad esperaba que después de la tormenta poder irse de ahí, pero luego pensó en la anciana vidente y en que había mencionado a él peliblanco en sus cartas

.

.

.

_– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – Preguntó entusiasmada - ¿Qué hay con este Lyon? _

_La muchacha de pelo azul levanto la mirada, tenía las mejillas coloradas por la insinuación de la anciana _

_– ¿Que-é hay con Lyon-san? – inquirió la joven _

_– Pues parece que de verdad te quiere – la señora sonrió al ver la cara de la chica_

_._

_._

_._

_"De verdad te quiere" _Repitió la frase en su mente ¿Sería posible que alguien la quisiera de verdad? Suspiró, tal vez era el momento de arriesgarse… Era el momento de cambiar su futuro.

Tomó el brazo que le ofrecía el muchacho que le respondió con una sonrisa, tomo una rosa y se la entrego a la joven Loxar

Una flor para otra flor – dijo en tono cursi **_(N/A: ¡PUAJ! ¡Odio cuando dicen eso!) _**

Juvia tomo la rosa mientras se sonrojaba débilmente y caminaban por las calles ahora casi bacías de Magnolia. Si bien había terminado de llover, el cielo amenazaba con que una tormenta podría desatarse en cualquier momento.

Juvia miró hacia el cielo, pensando que detrás de todas esas nubes grises se encontraba un radiante y brillante sol. Desvió la mirada con tristeza, no lo vería dentro de un buen rato…

…

Estuvieron juntos el resto del día, Juvia había olvidado la tristeza que sentía, la verdad era que Lyon la había hecho sentir mejor, la había hecho sentir querida de verdad ¿sería posible olvidarse de Gray y darle una oportunidad al chico? Lo cierto era, que no había pensado en el Fullbuster desde hace rato y eso ya era mucho para ella. Hubo un momento en el que levantó la vista y miro al cielo gris que no había cambiado en horas, suspiro y apartó la vista para seguir hablando con Lyon.

El joven se había ofrecido llevarla a su casa, pero ella prefirió que la acompañara al gremio. Cuando entraron todas las miradas se posaron en ellos para luego ser desviadas y seguir con sus respectivas pláticas, todas menos la de un pelinegro sentado junto a una rubia, un pelirosa y una pelirroja.

Gray – dijo la Scarlet al ver la cara de su amigo, esté no dijo nada solo se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y se dirigió furioso hasta la mesa donde se hallaba la peliazul y el idiota de Lyon. La verdad no sabía que quería hacer, no tenía nada que reclamarle a Juvia y además el ya había "aclarado" sus sentimientos ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Juvia – llamo el ya frente a ellos – ¿Podemos hablar pidió?

Gray-sa…

Ella no quiere hablar contigo – se interpuso Lyon

El moreno lo ignoro y miró a Juvia – es importante –afirmó

La chica asintió mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba detrás del protagonista de sus sueños y fantasías. Una vez fuera del gremio él se detuvo y se giro para mirarla

– ¿Qué sucede Gray-sa…? – y por segunda vez la chica fue interrumpida por un mago creador de hielo

– ¿Qué haces con Lyon? – preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Gray estaba… ¿molesto?

–Oh, bueno es que Juvia se lo encontró y él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, Lyon-san fue muy amable con Juvia y…

- ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que intenta hacer?! – grito furioso el muchacho

No estaba molesto, estaba celoso.

- ¡Juvia, pensé que eras mas lista que esto! ¡No pensé que creyeras los jueguitos del idiota de Lyon! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! – siguió reprendiéndola

- ¡Gray-sama! – exclamo ella más herida que indignada o furiosa.

Gray miro lo que acababa de hacer, la joven y frágil Loxar estaba a punto de desmoronarse frente a él, por segunda vez en el día ¿Qué le pasaba? Oh, claro era un idiota y uno de primera.

- Juvia yo… – intento disculparse al darse cuenta de su error, pero esta vez fue él el que fue interrumpido, ya era tarde para arrepentirse

- ¡Gray-sama, Juvia no es un jugué que usted puede querer siempre que vea con otro! ¡Juvia tiene -sentimientos! ¡Y usted los destrozó! – Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas y los truenos empezaron a aullar – Juvia siempre estuvo ahí para usted, siempre lo quiso y cuando ella por fin intenta olvidarlo usted viene y la confunde de nuevo…

Gray la miro durante el silencio, incapaz de decir nada… la había destruido y ya no podía tenerla, ya no la merecía.

- Tal vez nunca lo hice – dijo terminando la frase en voz alta. Juvia seco sus lágrimas y lo miro ¿a qué se refería? ¿Nunca qué?

- Lo siento Juvia… tal vez esto sea lo mejor – _"tal vez si me voy dejes de sufrir" _Se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la peliazul dejándola más confundida de lo que siempre lo hacia

La joven maga elemental entro al gremio y se sentó frente a Lyon

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto aunque era obvio que no lo estaba

Juvia no puede olvidar lo que siente por Gray-sama – le dijo a Lyon, respondiendo otra pregunta del chico, una que no había pronunciado

- Juvia lo siente Lyon-san – el tomo las manos de la joven de piel de porcelana y la miro a los ojos

- Si puedes, aunque no tan rápido como me gustaría –reconoció – pero si puedes

Juvia no quiere que usted sufra, Juvia – suspiro y soltó sus manos – Juvia no quiere que usted espere como lo hizo ella

Siempre estaré esperándote – sonrió - ¿Sabes? **Las personas deben hacerse merecedoras del amor que se les ofrece **

_"¿El amor que se les ofrece?" _ Pensó mientras su rostro denotaba sorpresa

.

.

.

_¿Por qué no dejaste morir a Juvia? – le preguntaba al joven de Fairy Tail que acababa de salvarla_

_No voy a dejarte morir – fue lo que respondió el _

_Lo miro sorprendida unos segundos y luego sintió un extraño calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo _

_¿Qué te parece? – dijo el – parece que paro de llover _

_Ella dejo de mirarlo y poso su vista en el cielo… era hermoso, era de un color azul cálido y con enormes nubes blancas y un resplandeciente y brillante sol. Ese chico la había salvado, le había salvado la vida y le había enseñado la belleza de un cielo despejado _

_¿Lista para la segunda ronda? – pregunto decidido _

_._

_._

_._

Juvia parpadeo varias veces y se puso en pie de un salto ¡Gray-sama era merecedor de su amor! ¡Él la salvaba todos los días desde que se ella se había unido a ese gremio! ¡Él le proporcionaba calor a su vida!Y para ella eso era más que suficiente

¡Gracias Lyon-san! – dijo mientras corría en busca de Gray debía encontrarlo

_…_

_"Tal vez nunca lo hice" _Había dicho él. Juvia sonrió Gray pensaba que nunca había sido merecedor de el amor de la chica, aceleró la marcha.

En el cielo las nubes poco a poco iban desapareciendo, a medida que sentía que se acercaba al joven pelinegro, sentía como su cielo se despejaba y el calor del comenzaba a calentarla.

¡Gray-sama! –grito ella esperando conseguir una respuesta. Nada ¿Dónde estaría?

Corrió un poco más y se detuvo cerca de un callejón – Gray-sama ¿Dónde está?

Suspiró – Gray-…

Vaya, Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz saliendo de el oscuro callejón

Juvia se calló en seco cuando vio a tres hombres salir de el

Miren lo que encontramos chicos ¿Qué haremos con ella? –preguntó el primero que hablo

Juvia no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba aterrada, se sentía indefensa había y al parecer olvidado que con un pequeño movimiento ella podía mandar a esos tres hombres volando de ahí sin siquiera despeinarse.

Veía como los tres se acercaban más y más a ella, era incapaz de moverse, esperó lo peor y tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Pero antes de que su cerebro pudiera analizar esa acción, una pequeña nueve de humo cubrió a sus atacantes impulsándolos de regreso al callejón. Un frío inundo el lugar, un frío familiar y cálido para ella. Cuando la nube se disipó pudo ver la silueta de su amado Gray.

Estaba furioso, como nunca antes lo había visto, Juvia se quedó unos segundos estática viendo como el mago de hielo golpeaba a esos tres

Gray-sama – interrumpió Juvia todavía incapaz de moverse, sentía como si su cuerpo de agua se hubiera congelado

Juvia – dijo el deteniendo la golpiza y corriendo hacia la joven

Cuando él la abrazo su cuerpo se derritió y las lágrimas volvieron a caer

Gray-sama – dijo entre sollozos con su rostro escondido en el pecho del muchacho – Juvia lo siente

Gray sonrió cálidamente – Yo soy el idiota que debe disculparse, desde ahora juro que no dejaré que nada te pase

Ella se ruborizo y lo miro – Gray-sama ha vuelto a salvar a Juvia, lo cual demuestra una vez más que él es el único merecedor de su amor

El poso su frente sobre la de la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran más

¿Sabes? La primera vez no me dejaste terminar – dijo él. Juvia lo miro confundida – lo que quería decir era que la verdad no creía poder corresponderte de la misma manera… porque no estoy enamorado de ti. **No puedo** **vivir sin ti Juvia.**

La joven peliazul lo miro sorprendida – ¿Gra-gray-sama corresponde a Juvia?

El sonrió – Gray ama a Juvia-sama y él no se permitirá estar separado de ella nunca más – termino de hablar para luego cortar la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios.

* * *

En la carta se podía ver como dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro y otra de cabello azul se abrazaban bajo un hermoso atardecer.

FIN

**¡Holaaa! Bueno primero gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D espero que les haya gustado, mmm no sé que más decir no soy buena en esto solo quería agregar algo más y es que sé que no era necesario el Flash Back pero ¡Es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail! y tenía que incluir algo de Natsu y Gray peleando, Lucy gritándoles y Erza controlándolos y claro a Happy diciendo Aye… Si lo sé tengo problemas D:**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y apreciaría muchos sus comentarios diciendo que les pareció mi primer fic, bueno espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Saludos Fey ;)**


End file.
